Undertale with a Dragneel
by Angel Lightwolf
Summary: This takes place in the fairy tail world three days after Igneel left. Natsu finds a cave witch he then happens to fall down into undertale. This is my first story so it may not be the best. But the idea is good...I hope. I will go along with the story as I go. And I will have the hardest thing to wright because every letter of the way I will be adoring little Natsu. So cute. Sorry
1. The ruins start

**First thing I ever wrote here. So nerves that you wont like it. Well I hope you do. Well lets get on with it.**

It's ben three days sense Igneel left me to how knows where. I'm gust walking around trying to find him... when I see a cave! I go to the cave and pick inside to see nothing. But curiosity drove me farther into the cave. Then I tripped and fell. But be for completely falling I was abel to see what had tripped me. It was a vine that so conveniently grew in a way to trip someone.

So when I was falling I could see me going deeper and deeper underground. Until I finally landed on a bed of yellow flowers. _That took forever. Maybe Igneel is down here. I would of never looked down here._ And with that I decide to go to the next room to find...

A flower! And it has a face two! So I go up to it. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said "Cool a talking flower!" I replied. "Well, yes. Yes I am a talking flower. But you must be new to the underground aren't cha!" Flowey stated. "I just came her looking for Igneel, my father." I said looking at the talking flower confused. "Well first you should get some Lv! And what dose that stand for? L.o.v.e! Of cores." Flowey said. "But you can't hold love? Nor touch it. So who do you get it?" I asked. "Throw these friendliness pellets. Now try to catch as many as you can!" Flowey said.

Then Five pellets show up in a crest sap in front of me. _I can tell. These are bad news._ I thought then lit my hands on fire like Igneel taught me to. This surprised Flowey. I then used my flames to destroy his pellets. Even thou I was only 8 my magic was still strong. We did this two more times until... "You make me so mad. You must now the drill. IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED..." Flowey said be for he surrounded me in pellets. But then I just lit my howl body on fire. Tis scared him. His pellets disappeared and he plopped into the ground.

Then I extinguish the flames covering my body. Only to smell some one coming. I tern to see a goat lady. _wow! First a talking flower and now a goat lady! This place is weird._ Coming out of thoughts seeing her come closer. I notice she has a purple dress with this weird symbol. She also has white pans that look to big for her but are counseled by the dress.

"Oh. Child what are you doing down here?" The goat lady asked. "I'm looking for my father! Igneel!" I replied. "Well what dose your father look like?" The gat lady asked. "He's big with red scales and has big wings and an x like scar under his eye! He also has yellow eyes!" I sais with a smile. "He sound like a dragon my child." the goat lady said. " He is! He's a fire dragon. He also taught me Fire Dragon Slayer magic!" I said trying to keep the smile on my face.

"Oh... so where you the source of that flame I saw?" The goat lady asked. "Ya!" I said. "Okay then. My Name is Toriel but you can call me Tori." Tori said "Okay! My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel!" I said. "Well let me lead you through the ruins. This is the start of the ruins." Tori said. "Okay!" I said. _I have a felling I can trust her._ Braking out of thought I followed Tori into the ruins.

Then we enter a room with stairs on both sides of the room, red flowers inbetween them, and on the red flowers was a star... I think. Tori went right past the star thing. But being the kid I am I just had to look at it. And so I did. It was so bright. I just had to touch it. And when I did a thing popped up that said 'The shadow of the ruins looms above, fills you with determination.' "Come Natsu we still have a long road ahead of us." Tori said. "Okay!" I said while following her into the next room.

When we enter the next room I see five buttons. "The ruins are full of puzzle. you should get used to the sight of them." Tori explains. She then walks on the outer four buttons then flips the switch. _T_ _hat looks easy. Lest just hope the others are that easy. I'm not good at puzzles._ "Come on my child." Tori says braking my train of thought. And I followed.

The next room was long with two little streems coming through. The streems have little wood brigs on them. I can also see levers on the walls, two out of three where marked. _I'm guessing this is the puzzle? Seems easy enough_ _right?_ Wrong and you'll see why. "This puzzle you need flip some switches. Don't worry I have marked the ones you need to switch." Tori explained. Then she goes to the end of the room. I go and flip the marked switches. "Good." Tori says then moves on to the next room. But when she's gone I flip the last switch and move on. Only to barely jump out of the way of spikes that come out of the floor. _That was close._ I got a little scrap but I just wipe it of. Then I flip the last switch and move on. _I hope Tori doesn't notice the scratch._

In the next room there was a... fighting dummy? _Igneel told me other people use them like how I used...or tried to use...mountains. It didn't go so well._ "There are lots of monster that may come and attack. But I would like you to start a friendly conversation until I can resolve the conflict peacefully. For the time being practice in this training dummy." Tori said. So I did what she said and started a friendly conversation...or tied to. "Hi?... Do... you want to eat?" I tried. It didn't seem much for conversation but Tori was happy. So we moved on to the next room. And I would in a million years see what I had in store for me there.

 **This is to see if you want to read it and if you do can you pleas tell me. That's is for now.**


	2. Still in the ruins

**I hope you like this. I took a while but I'm here know! And I'm so nerves about this! Any ways lets start!**

This room was a hallway... we went right through it. Next was a small passage way with a sing in it. The sing said 'the left floor is the right floors blue print' _Okay? First what's a blue print? Second what do that even mean?!_ I pushed that thought aside and went to the next room.

The next room had water surrounding a _FLOOR OF SPIKES?!_ _What?! Why is there a floor of spikes?!_ I look a Tori with a worried look. "This puzzle seems a little to dangerous for now." Tori said than took my hand. She then lead me across the for of spikes. The spikes lowered as we took a pacific root. Then we went to the next room.

The next room was a... long hall way? I don't get this. I look up at Tori. We walk into the room a bit. Then Tori says " I'm sorry my child." _What's_ _that all about?_ Then Tori gust ups and leaves me?! _This is like Igneel all over again... But I'm pretty sure she's at the end of the hallway._

So with that I walk...and walk...and walk till I get to the end. _That was a long hallway._ Snapping out of thought I find Tori behind a pillar. "Tori? What was that for?" I asked in an innocent ton. "That was to test your independent." Tori responded. "But Tori... I spent three howl days alone. Was this really necessary?" I asked with a 'are you serious' face on. "You should of told me my child." Tori said back. "I didn't tell you that? Sorry! I should have." I responded.

"Well then my child. Can you stay here? I need to do a few things. I know you can find me but I need a way to contact you...I know." Tori then brings out this weird thing. "Here it's a phone." Tori said and gave the 'phone' to me. "Tori?" I began to ask. "Yes my child?" Tori responded. "What's a phone?" I finessed. "It's a small machine that uses a lacrima to let two or more people talk to each other when there not near each other."

 _That was long. But I think I got that...I think._ "Okay Tori." I said. "I wont be long." Tori said and then left.

*Some time passed*

 _This got boring_ _fast_ _. Maybe I should fallow her. Yay I'll fallow Tori!_ So I did. But as soon as I started to leave the room Tori called. "My child are leaving the room.?" Tori asked. "What?! No~ I'm still in the room." I lied. "Well okay then~!" Tori said then hang up. _That was close._ So then I left the room.

The next room has one of the frog things near the entrance. _I think it was called a froggit. Should I go talk to it? I'm going to talk to it!_ "Hi Froggit!" I said to the froggit. "When a monster don't want to fight there name will change to yellow. So when that happens pleas... give some mercy. But you may half to mercy when there name isn't yellow." Froggit informed. _That's good. But why fight at all if your just going to give up? What ever._ And then... I smelt candy! So I went into the room next to the froggit.

In this room there was a bowl of candy! So I went to the candy bowl. I found a sing that sad 'Pleas only tack one'. But I took five. Then left the extremely small room.

And I continued down the room with the froggit. But be for I got too far into the room I say the star. So I touched it again. It said 'The sound of leaves under your feet fills you with Determination, heath restored' And it disappeared. So I moved to the next room.

In this room there was a sing, a rock, and a thing of spikes. _How did Tori get through this?!_ Braking out of thought I read the sing. It said 'Three out of four rocks like to be moved'. _So... dose that mean there three more? Or dose that mean there four more? What ever._ So then I moved the rock onto the iron thing. The rock gave no response. So I moved on.

Next there was a hallway that led to a room with an unstable floor. _If I take just one wrong step that part of the floor will fall. But! I can just fallow Tori's sent! Yes!_ So that's what I did. And it worked! So I moved on.

Next was the rest of the rocks. _So it meant three more rocks. Why? What ever I'll just have to move then any ways._ So I moved the first rock the second rock... but the third rock. The third rock said "How said you can move me!" "Me?" I replied. "Ow. So just because you say you can move me I need to move?!" the rock said back. "Can you pleas move?" I asked. "Only because you asked nicely." The rock said...then moved the wrong way. "Mr. Rock... you moves the wrong way." I said. "I did then how about this." the rock replied then moved back and an inch in the wright direction. I then light my hands on fire and said in a growl "Mr. Rock move to the iron thingy." "Okay!" He said than moved to the iron thingy. The spicks went down so I walked out of the room.

But be for I left "Thank you Mr. Rock!" I said to the rock in an innocent voice. Then left to find...

To find a average sized room with the star, a table with cheese stuck on it, and a mouse howl on the opposing side. I when to the mouse howl and touched the mouse's nose. It squeaked. And I did this ten more times till I went to exam the cheese. It was there so long it got stuck to the table. So next I went to the star thingy. This time it said 'Knowing that one day the mouse might get the cheese fills you with Determination, heath restored'. So after that I moved on.

 **While that's the end of this chapter. I'm sorry I make this so sort but I get distracted very easily. And these take so long because I am really bad at spelling so I have to look up a lot of the words. I really need to find a spell check.**


	3. End of the ruins

**Hi! I hope to finish the ruins here and also Natsu did spare monsters but I'm only putting the mane undertale character fights. So lets start!**

In the next room was a ghost? I went up to it. It was pretending to be a sleep. I tried to move around it but, it took up all the space. So I tried to move it. I started to say "Zzzzzzzz" loudly. So I tried to go over it. But it gust said "Zzzzzzz" louder. So I asked " Hey! Ghost dud can you move?" Then it got up.

"Can't I just be left alone." The ghost said. "I just need to get-" I tried to say but then. He started to cry. And the tiers hurt! I was dogging them when he said "I just want to be alone.". Then I cheered "I'm sure your amazing!" The ghost replied "T-thank you." Then his attack tern started. But the words 'I don't feel up to it' cam up. They didn't hurt thou. "I'm sorry I must be so boring." the ghost said in a depressed ton. The in my tern I cheered "I'm sure you can be lots of fun when you want to be!" The ghost said "Your really nice.". Then the tiers started up again. I dogged them all. "Why don't we listen to some music!" I cheered. "That sounds good. Maybe my music would do..." The ghost went off. "That sounds great!" I cheered. "Do you want to see some thing?" The ghost asked. "Yay!" I cheered. Then the ghost put on some headphones and a disco thingy. "Want to hear some?" He asked. "Yay! I would love to!" I cheered. Then he started to play some music. It sounded calm and really nice. Then he stopped. "That sounded great!" I said. "Thanks. I come hear to be alone but today I meet some one really nice." He said. "Hey what's your name? Mines Natsu Dragneel!" I said. "That's nice. My name is Napstablook" Napstablook said. "I like your name too!" I said in reply. "Ho. I should move out of your way. Bye." Nastablook said. "Bye! Thank you!" I said then moves on.

On the other side there was to ways to go. But I smelt food down the path that's on the right in front of me. In that room was a sider bake sail. I went up to the webs. One said '10$ for a spider donut' I had 225$ But I looked at the next web. It said '15$ for a spider beagle'. I took 2 beagles and the rest on donuts. I put the beagles and half of the donuts in my backpack I found. Then I left the back sale. And went to the other room.

The other room had the frog things. I talked to them. I didn't understand a word they said. So I moved on. The next room had the unstable floors but Napstablook was in one of them. So I went to him. He was in the bottom middle one. Napstablook said "I fell down and now I'm stuck. What I'm a ghost. Never mind." And he went away. So I took the soot to get back up. Then I went to the top middle one. It had Tori's sent, and a lever. I pulled the lever and heard a clicking sound. I when back up to find that the spikes weren't there any more. _What! There where spikes?! wow._ And I moved on.

The next room had weird levers. I did all of them until one lowered the spikes. I did this for the next two rooms as well. Then there where two more paths to chose from. 1 lead to Tori. The other lead some where else. I chose the second path. This lead to a froggit. And a door. I walked through the door. There was a knife at one side of the room. I thought that some one could hurt the friends I made with it so. I melted it. Then went to the room with Tori's sent in it.

That room had a big tree in it. But not as big as some trees Igneel showed me. It was also black with no leaves on it. "Ho! My child. You came here?!" Tori said after comeing out of the door at the end of the room. _It that her home?_ "Was I taking to long?" She asked to her self. But I replied "A little.". "Well I got a surprise for you!" And she went into the home. I fallowed but be for I went in I touched the star thing. It said 'Seeing a little home down here fills you with  Determination, heath restored'. Then I fallowed Tori in.

This room of the home was birch wood and hade stares down with to ways to go. One to the right and one to the left. "Here, fallow me." Tori said then took my hand. We went to the right and she sowed me a room. "Here's your room. Do I smell something burning?!" Tori said then she left. I went into the room. All of the room was a light red color. And when I said all I mean all of the room. I was tired so I went to sleep in the bed. When I woke up there was a slice of pie on the floor. I ate it. Then went out.

The next bed room was Tori's. I could tell by the smell of it. Her sent was every where. I saw a diary. I started to read it. It was full of bone puns. I had to stop reading. Too funny. There was a book shelf. I picked a random book and flipped to a random page. The page said something about a plant called a water sausage. There was one more room but it was locked and I didn't want to burn the house down. So I went to the room with the stars. In that room I stared at the stars and then moves on. Then room to the left had Tori reading a book, a table with three chairs, a food place (Fire place), and a book shelf. Tori must really like books. There was also a room on the top left. I went in that room. It was the kitchen. I saw the rest of the pie. I ate the rest of the pie. Then I went back to the other room to talk to Tori.

"Hi my child. I see your up." Tori said. "Yay Tori! And that pie was great!" I said to Tori. "Why thank you my child." Tori responded. "Tori?" I said. "Yes my child" Tori responded. "Can I see the rest of the under ground?" I asked. "My child do you want to hear some facts about snails?" Tori said. "Not really Tori. I want to see the under ground." I said. "Want me to read you a book my child?" Tori said. "Tori, I need to find Father and to do that I need to leave! And to leave I need to get through the under ground!" I said. "My child I need to do something" Tori said then left. _I should fallow but first._ I thought then ate the fire in the fire place. Then I fallowed Tori.

I fallowed Tori down the stars and to a big door. "My child this is the exit to the ruins... I'm going to destroy it." Tori said. "Okay." I said. "Child aren't you going to stop me?" Tori asked. "If you destroy it then I just have to destroy the destroyed door." I said back. "Fine then. Prove to me you can protect your self." Tori said. Then we entered a fight.

Tori started to through flames at me. I ate them. It was my tern. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't think of any thing to say. This one sided fight went on (Natsu being the one with the stronger) until I chose to mercy her. Tori said "MY child what are you doing?" I replied "I'm sowing you that I don't have to fight!" Tori asked "But my child if you don't fight then how will you win? How will toy survive?" I replied "I'll just talk them out of it or something. And I just doge there attacks until that happens." Tori said "But what if someone to fast and to strong blocks your path? I wont be there to help you." I said "Why not? Can't you just come with me? Then you can always be there to help me!" Tori stopped. The fight ended.

"So Tori? Are you coming?" I asked. "Yes my child I am." Tori answered. And we went through the door. Together. On the other side was a forest of snow. My feet melted the snow under me. "My child are you cold?" Tori asked "No Tori! I'm never cold unless in in a really strong snow storm! The snow just melts under me." I said. "Okay my child." Tori said then looked forward.

 **That's the** **end** **to this chapter. Any one how got the pun there but didn't like it. I'm sorry but sans next so yay. But I hope you like it. Until next time!**


End file.
